echoes_of_the_leviathianfandomcom-20200215-history
Templates
'Templates' These are the basic write ups for the templates for the Dresden Files RPG, focusing on the plot points instead of the skills associated with each. For more detailed information about these templates, please refer to the Chapter 5: Types and Templates in Volume One: Your Story. 'Mortal' 'Pure Mortal' Pure mortals are ordinary (or mundanely extraordinary!) people who don’t have anything supernatural going on—save perhaps for the company they keep or the things they’ve seen. Pure mortals can come from all walks of life— police, doctors, mobsters, actors, students, and more. People like Karrin Murphy, Waldo Butters, and John Marcone all qualify as pure mortals, at least as we first meet them in Harry’s casefiles. Pure mortals need a reason to be involved in supernatural goings-on despite a lack of supernatural mojo. This reason can be determined in advance, or it can be supplied quickly during play by dropping the character into the middle of some nasty circumstance—which happens surprisingly often in the Dresdenverse. While they don’t bring any supernatural oomph to the table, pure mortals can still pack quite a wallop in terms of their mundane abilities and “civilized world” influence, connections, and resources. Karrin Murphy has the resources of the Chicago P.D.’s Special Investigations unit available to her, while Marcone has been investing his blood money in expanding his power base—both in mortal and supernatural affairs. 'True Believer' Faith has power in the Dresdenverse, where the strength of your belief can—when focused properly—turn back the tide of darkness. There are special mortals among us whose beliefs are so strong that they cross into the territory of true supernatural power. These mortals are called true believers, for lack of a better term. At their most extreme, true believers are among those actually called upon by a higher power to take action. But short of that, these men and women of faith can still give pause to the creatures of the Nevernever, for the strength of their convictions is a palpable supernatural force. 'Champion of God' Champions of God are among the rarest of mortal humans, actively called to service by the Almighty (in one of many possible guises) to stand against the darkness and beat it back with the strength and light of their faith. They are very few in number, usually limited to the three Knights of the Cross. In this campaign world there may be more folks than just the Knights of the Cross who can rightly be called Champions of God. Talk to the GM about any ideas you have along these lines. 'Beast Within' 'Lycanthrope' Let’s get this clear up front: lycanthropes are not werewolves—though they share some traits in common. But where werewolves change their bodies, lycanthropes change only their minds, aligning their thoughts and senses with those of a beast. While this isn’t as scary as a man turning into a wolf right in front of you (at least at first), they can still mess you up all nasty. Add to this the fact that a pack of lycanthropes in close proximity to one another have a sort of group-mind advantage, and you’re looking at some serious badasses here. So, what keeps lycanthropes from taking over the world? Well, to start, they’ve got a bit of a temper problem. Beasts don’t run governments very well. Beyond that, most of their powers aren’t fully in effect except for about five days out of every month—starting two days before the full moon and ending two days after. As such, players may find playing a lycanthrope pretty frustrating—having access to the bulk of your power only 5 days out of every 28 may not be a lot of fun for some. When faced with a lycanthrope PC, a GM will have to consider how often she’s willing to stage stories near the time of the full moon—and, if she is willing, how much of a restriction the Human Form (Involuntary Change) really represents. (However, deciding that the full moon is not forthcoming may be worth a compel every time it’s relevant.) Were-Form The Dresdenverse is rife with shapeshifters of all stripes (many nonhuman). Some humans have learned (or were simply born with the capability) to take on the form of a beast; when that beast is a wolf, we call them werewolves, but there are many other were-forms out there. The animal in question isn’t supercharged or innately magical (other than the fact that it has a human intellect kicking around in its noggin), but with some practice, the shapeshifter can use it as easily as his human form, within the limits of what that animal can do. Unlike lycanthropes, loupgaroux, and some other types of shapechangers, most were-form shifters are entirely in control of their change. There’s no full moon business going on with us. 'Born to Power' 'Changeling' Changelings are half-human, half-faerie people who—at least for the moment—are still living life as mortals. But before each changeling, every day, stands the Choice, a razor’s edge dividing their mortal nature from their faerie nature. When they call upon the abilities of their faerie blood, they—bit by bit—push themselves closer to becoming full faerie. In play, this means that any time a changeling purchases new powers, it comes with a clear alteration of the changeling’s body, moving him towards a more fae appearance in line with that of his faerie parent (like suddenly growing horns or hooves and so on). Eventually, too much transformation will lead to an inability to retain a grip on mortality, and the character slips into faerie (often becoming an NPC as his power costs rise to exceed his refresh). Short of that final decision, the character has the option—using his remaining free will—to make the other Choice to become purely mortal. Doing so means setting aside all of his faerie abilities—in essence, swapping the changeling template for the pure mortal one. When such a Choice is made, it’s permanent—there’s no going back. 'Scions' Not all scions are changelings and therefore won’t fit the Changeling template. Certain kinds of scions—half human, half something else—might fall under the Emissary of Power model, as far as templates go. The problem with offering a solid scion template is one of variety. Since there are so many possibilities out there, it doesn’t make a lot of sense to offer a formal template for the type (the Nevernever really wants to breed with us, it seems). So scions are a classic “grow your own” kind of character. To get an idea of what you might do to grow your own, start with the Emissary of Power, but also look at the Changeling template—since changelings are the most common type of scion out there. White Court Vampire Of all the known vampire courts, the White Court vampires appear to be the weakest—but they are no less deadly. They are also the closest to mortals in behaviors and predilections. They might best be seen as a separate race, able to interbreed with humans (White Court vampires are born, not made—it’s hereditary). They feed on the strong emotions of their victims— sometimes, though not always, to the point of death—and they can excite these emotions in their victims as well. Adept at manipulation, White Court vampires rarely take action directly, preferring to act through catspaws and patsies. The truism “you are what you eat” is rarely more accurate than with the White Court. It’s easy to see them as simply “sex vampires,” but that’s only because the majority of those encountered in the casefiles have chosen lust as their primary food-source. As such, the Raiths are masters of seduction, and it’s no mistake that a few of their number have established a presence in adult films. But this is just a matter of preference— other dark, intense emotions are viable as food. Fear, despair, and wrath are at the root of the practices of other Houses. Harry’s encounters with White Court vampires with other feeding habits have been rare, but indications are that their approach to life is just a bit different from that of the lust-seeking Raiths. Some few of their kind choose to and are able to resist the demonic hunger that lives within them. To do so is to live a life of near-starvation. A few manage to find ways around this, feeding off a much larger “herd” in dribs and drabs rather than a single victim in quantity. These are the ones most likely to be viable as PCs, as they grip onto the last vestiges of their free will—making the important choice not to kill, every day. 'White Court Virgin' White Court vampirism is a hereditary condition, passed along when interbreeding with humans, always breeding true. But the condition doesn’t truly take hold until the “virgin” White Court vampire has killed for the first time with his emotion-feeding abilities. Unblooded White Court virgins do not have the weaknesses of full White Court vampires, making them difficult to detect. Some vestiges of ability—enough to excite emotion and feed on it—exist prior to that point, and a White Court virgin fully aware of his condition might be able to finesse making use of it in a mostly “safe” way. Sadly, many preadolescent White Court scions are kept in the dark about the true nature of their family—it makes it easier for them to stumble into thatfirst kill, and thus harder for them to fight thereality of their genes. Once the kill is made, this character template is swapped out for the full White Court Vampire template. There is an escape clause, however; if he experiences true, deep, reciprocated love with another, the curse of heritage is broken, and he may live life as a normal, regular human (thus setting aside his modest powers, swapping this template for the pure mortal). But after his first kill, there is no remedy, even if he should fall in love, however real and true. 'Power Thrust Upon' Emissary of Power Emissaries are mortals who’ve been saddled with a burden of great power—and great responsibility— by one of the big dogs in the supernatural community: vast powers from Faerie or the outer reaches of the Nevernever, one of the true dragons, or something stranger. Emissaries of Power are often the bearers of items of great potency, able to tap into the power of their patron and bring it to bear on their—and their patron’s—behalf. Such champions are usually more victim than anything, though—powers such as theirs come at the price of dark bargains, be it a lifetime of thankless servitude and sacrifice, their eternal soul, or other such “petty” things. Perhaps there was once an Autumn Court of Faerie that got crushed by Winter and Summer—and some hapless mortal is its champion. Perhaps the dragon Ferrovax has need of a functionary that can handle all of that insignificant mortal nonsense on his behalf. Perhaps something else is afoot. If you are looking to play something supernatural, but unsure what, this template offers plenty of build-your-own options. GMs are, however, encouraged to make the demands of the emissary’s patron a regular (if not constant) pain in the ass. Knight of a Faerie Court As far as we know, both Courts of Faerie— Winter and Summer—each have only one Knight, a mortal granted some measure of the power of his or her patron Court and charged with making certain the Court’s interests are well-represented in the world of mortals and beyond. For the Winter Court, the position doesn’t tend to be a long-term one. Employment is terminated only in the case of death. Those chosen to be the Winter Knight and the Summer Knight are no lightweights, usually catching the attention of the Queens of the Courts because of their already well-developed supernatural capacity. But each is bound, body and soul, by a deep compulsion to adhere to the word of the Mother, Queen, and Lady of his Court. Still, the reason these Knights exist at all is that they alone possess something unique among the members of the Faerie Courts: they have mortal free will—in this, they are able to take action that is flatly impossible for faeriekind, for the fae cannot act in any way other than in accordance with their natures. As such, the Knights are regarded with much more importance than might seem apropos to their (admittedly still potent) supernatural powers. Red Court Infected Red Court vampires—nasty bat-things that live inside an apparently human (and typically gorgeous) flesh-mask, drool addictive narcotic venom, and feed on blood—are able to infect humans, putting them on a potentially inevitable path towards becoming a full-on Red Court vampire. These infected individuals possess some of the same capabilities as the monsters that bit them—at least at a “junior varsity” level. But these victims haven’t turned—they haven’t given up their humanity—yet. Not until they kill, though that often comes fast, as an almost uncontrollable hunger for blood grips them. Still, it’s only almost uncontrollable—with the right amount of discipline and careful choices about what sorts of situations they get into, these victims can hold out, at least for a time. If they’re particularly lucky, they may find their way to the Fellowship of St. Giles —a secret organization bent on destroying the Red Court. The Fellowship has devised an extra means of controlling vampiric urges through the use of magical tattoos which are normally invisible but flare red when the hunger begins to take hold. They can help keep control, a little. It’s worth noting that, without the Tattoos of St. Giles, an infected character using his supernatural abilities will be more quickly exhausted, finding himself without his infection-derived powers—and on the cusp of turning once and for all—in very short order. On the other hand, the Fellowship can be very demanding of its members; it doesn’t tattoo someone lightly. 'Practioner' ' ' 'Minor Talent' The Dresdenverse is filled with mortals who have small, limited powers, whether due to long-forgotten traces of inhuman bloodlines, exposure to the supernatural, or simply the right combination of willpower and belief. These mortals can be referred to as minor talents: people with “one-trick” powers that might not have a lot of mojo—but which can be very effective in the hands of a creative and driven individual. This template is a good option for someone who wants a little supernatural trickery up his sleeve—a mortal but with a little extra flavor, the kind you might rub shoulders with at McAnally’s. 'Focused Practitioner' Focused practitioners are the minor-league of the spell-slinging set. They have one rather narrowly defined aptitude at spellcraft which they practice to the exclusion of all else—usually because they just don’t “get” things outside of their focus. Sometimes this is due to the practitioner having an intuitive understanding of what they do rather than a trained understanding; sometimes it’s simply the result of a mystical blind spot. Depending on the causes of the focus, some focused practitioners might be able to train into broader spellcasting capabilities, but few do. Each focused practitioner is different, with spellcasting abilities centered on a single theme. Kinetomancers have access to spell abilities that focus on the use of force (and, untrained, can lead to reports of poltergeists due to their subconscious mind flinging power around accidentally). Pyromancers are the fiery version of the same. Ectomancers can summon and speak with spirits and ghosts, sometimes getting those spirits to do their bidding. Alchemists brew potions subtle and strange. Open up your handy Latin dictionary and peruse the prefixes—there are tons of –mancers out there, and if you can come up with something by playing “prefix mash-up,” it’s likely that one actually exists somewhere. Of course, focused practitioners are subject to the White Council’s enforcement of the Laws of Magic, like any other spellcaster. Their narrow focus doesn’t necessarily prevent them from breaking Laws like violating someone’s mind or swimming against the currents of time. (Players should beware the appeal of something like an enchantress or chronomancer since it can quickly lead to the Wardens deciding your neck has an appointment with a sword.) Sorcerer “Sorcerer” is a near-pejorative term that many on the White Council use to describe “full spectrum” spell practitioners who don’t have the bloodline, access, resources, and training that a Wizard of the White Council has. The sneer has perhaps a little merit, as these versatile spellslingers are often self-taught or—let’s face it—at least dabbling in some grey, if not outright black, areas of magic in order to get a leg up. This fairly common moral flexibility turns into a slippery slope in short order. Victor Sells from the Storm Front casefile is one such example of a sorcerer gone too far into the nasty to make it back out with his soul intact. As such, sorcerers are either known to the White Council and walking the straight and narrow, or they tend to be in hiding from them (or at least hiding their talents) in the interests of avoiding the pointy proclivities of the Wardens. PCs may be of either type—but regardless, the Wardens, even when stretched thin, cannot be ignored. Nor, really, can one ignore sorcerers themselves. While not wizards, they can still be subtle, quick to anger, all that jazz. They have incredible flexibility in their capacity for spellcraft; while it is very rare to find one as broadly expert as a wizard, they can still specialize in a few areas and, in a pinch, draw from the full range of evocation and thaumaturgical castings. And while they are watched over by the White Council in part, they are not a part of that club; that lack of proximity means they can occasionally get away with doing something that the Council wouldn’t be too happy about. For many sorcerers, lack of access to the White Council’s resources is just fine by them in exchange for freedom. And so long as they keep their heads down (and their noses clean), sorcerers are numbered among the bigger players on the mortal side of supernatural affairs. Wizard The full wizard in action is a terror to behold. His is an ancient bloodline, heir to the magics of old and able to command their full array; given enough time and preparation, there is very little to limit what a wizard can accomplish beyond the fetters of his own belief in what he can do. In short, a Wizard of the White Council is a lean, mean, arcane ass-kicking machine. The power comes at a price. Wizards are practically walking contraband, the way their own White Council watches over them. The Council’s policemen, the Wardens, are particularly vigilant about making sure that all known wizards walk the straight and narrow. The Laws of Magic were laid down for a reason, and it’s the capabilities of the mortal wizard that made them necessary. Plus there’s that little problem of a raging, ongoing war between the vampires and the wizards, brought on by one of the White Council’s own members. Players of wizard characters who are not active in their support of the White Council’s war efforts will need a damn fine reason for why they aren’t off fighting the good fight. That’s not to say that there aren’t plenty of such reasons—but the war is so big, so far-reaching, it simply can’t be ignored. Every wizard is different, with his own special aptitudes and approach to magic, but all of them are powerful individuals with a common core set of abilities. They stand with a foot in each world—the mundane and the magical—and are the object of deep interest by a variety of organizations, from the White Council of Wizards, to the Courts of the Faerie and the Vampires, to the mortal police and the Mafia, and more. Category:Abilities